Шаблон:Birth date and age/doc
These templates ( and ) return a person’s date of birth and optionally his/her age. These have the shortcuts and respectively. Do NOT use this template when the person’s exact date of birth is disputed or unknown. Using this template rather than simply inserting the date into articles allows for the inclusion of hidden metadata about the date. This metadata can be used by web browsers and other software tools to extract the details, and display them using some other website or mapping tool, index or search them. Syntax To display the birth date only : Do not use with non-Gregorian dates because the resulting hCard hidden date will be false. is a redirect to : To display a birth date with calculated age : This form is only intended for living persons. In the rare case that a living person's birth date is given in a non-Gregorian calendar this template should not be used. The parameter names 'year', 'month', and 'day' can be used instead of the first, second, and third parameters for 'Birth date and age' only. These parameter names are not available for the 'Birth date' template. is a redirect to : Examples: : returns " " : returns " " : returns " " : returns " " : returns " " : returns " " : returns : returns : returns : returns : returns : returns Month First (mf) and Day First (df) options The df (day first) and mf (month first) parameters indicate the intended date format to display. The appropriate parameter should be set to "y" or "yes" e.g. df=yes or mf=y. The default output of this template is to display the month before the day. This default may not be appropriate articles about people from parts of the world where the day precedes the month in a date. In such articles the parameter, "df", should be set to display the day before the month. The parameter "mf", while not actually used by the template, will indicate that month first format is intended. Using these parameters can assist bots or other automated processing to detect which date format is intended; leaving the format as default may lead an editor or bot to change the format to an unintended value. Do not specify both "df" and "mf" parameters in the same use of the template, as these formats are mutually exclusive. Examples: : displays "24 February 1993". : displays "24 February 1993 (age )". : displays "February 24, 1993". : displays "February 24, 1993 (age )". hCard microformat The templates also returns the date, hidden by CSS, in the ISO 8601 format needed by hCard microformats. for example: :(1993-02-24) Note: for the "foundation", "built" and similar set-up dates of companies, buildings, etc, use (this will work for year-only or month-year dates). See the microformats project for details. Notes When only the year of a person's birth and/or death are known, or if it is desired not to state a person's full dates of birth and death for privacy reasons, use the templates and instead. Note: The template will appear broken when the parameters are left blank (as seen above). Note: Do not use this template inside of the Persondata template as it can interfere with data extraction. See also *Wikipedia:Age calculation templates * – carries out the functions of this template and all the following ones * – same as , except that "(age ##)" appears after the birth date * – Displays an individual's birth date, plus his or her age as of a specified date. In this template, "(aged ##)" appears after the birth date. * – year of birth and approximate age * – used when a dated reference mentions the age of a person as of the date of publication * – same as , except that "(aged ##)" appears after the death date * – year of death and approximate age at death * – displays the date and related hidden metadata |Birth date|Death date= | }}